


do you know what you mean to me

by egnlotsc



Series: Percabeth Futurefics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egnlotsc/pseuds/egnlotsc
Summary: "I know you like to believe everyone has positive intentions, Seaweed Brain. But it doesn't always work like that."His green eyes sparkled with something akin to adoration as he nodded. "I know, Beth. I know." He pulled her back into his arms, rocking them back and forth for a few moments."Annabeth Jackson hasn't been jealous in nine years, but this could be the exception. Fluff with a side of angst; set in the "this is what we came here for" universe. Can be read as a standalone.-or the one where Annabeth comes to terms with her insecurities hiding beneath the surface, and Percy is wonderfully oblivious until he's not
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Futurefics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	do you know what you mean to me

Annabeth walked down the university's hallway, glancing at the photos lining the wall as she passed. "Mommy, are we there yet?" Charlie whined from her side, his small hand gripping hers tightly. She chuckled, glancing down at her son. "Yes, baby, we're almost there. It's just down this hallway," she replied, brushing a blonde lock out of his eyes. He grinned, continuing down the unusually long corridor. 

They reached a large set of double doors with a sign that read, "NYU Marine Center". Annabeth pushed them open, smiling when she noticed Charlie's small hands pushing against the door as well. When they stepped inside, she immediately noticed the large pool where the dolphin shows took place. She nudged Charlie towards the ticket booth, preparing to pull her wallet out of the purse when the attendant glanced up, his eyes widening slightly before his face settled into a pleasant smile. 

"Mrs. Jackson, welcome to the NYU Marine Center. Your husband has a set of tickets reserved for you and your son," he explained, reaching under the counter and pulling out two small tickets with her name printed on them. She nodded in unveiled surprise, thanking the attendant - Mitch, his name tag read - profusely as he led them to a gated section which branched off into rows of bleachers. Annabeth gave him one last thanks before walking in, making sure to grip her son's hand tightly. No matter how safe she felt in New York, she still fretted over her children because of her parentage. Charlie squeezed her hand back, a habit he had picked up after he noticed her husband doing it to calm Annabeth down. Annabeth couldn't help but lean down and kiss the top of his head in gratitude. 

By the time they made it to their assigned front row seats, almost all of the rows were filled. Charlie clutched the stuffed dolphin his father had gotten him a few months prior, bouncing up and down in excitement. Annabeth smiled, equally as invested in the thought of seeing the love of her life do the thing he was most passionate about. She absentmindedly twisted her wedding rings, toying with the diamonds lining the edge of band as she waited for the show to start. 

Suddenly, a voice came onto the loudspeaker, causing her to jump a bit before she turned towards the pool in anticipation. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the University of New York's annual dolphin show! Please give a warm welcome to our lead marine biologist and founder of the Marine Center, Percy Jackson!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Annabeth's husband stepped onto the small stage elevated a few feet above the water. Annabeth couldn't help but bounce a little in her seat as well, immediately scolding herself for acting the same as her five year-old son. "Daddy!" Charlie exclaimed, crawling into Annabeth's lap to get a better view. She laughed as she situated her arms around her son, watching with interest as Percy explained the rules of the show. 

After his speech ended, Percy disappeared for a few minutes before returning, wearing a wet suit with the university's logo on it. Annabeth blushed slightly as her son laughed loudly. "Look at Daddy," he giggled. She laughed with him, her heart bursting with love for her husband and son. Over the course of the next hour, Annabeth watched with undivided interest - save for a few interruptions from the toddler perched on her lap - as her husband effortlessly guided the dolphins and accompanying trainers through an intricate series of tricks and routines. By the end of it, Charlie was practically vibrating with excitement while Annabeth sat back in awe with a new appreciation of her husband's work. 

After the show concluded, Annabeth scooped Charlie into her arms and began making her way down the bleachers, intent on seeing her husband and kissing him senseless, because she was so proud of him and everything he did for their family. She had just reached the edge of the visitor section when she glanced up, spotting Percy standing near the edge of the pool, deep in conversation with a very pretty woman around their age. The woman had long, platinum blonde hair and was wearing a tight pink halter top that even from behind Annabeth could tell went way too low in the front, paired with a denim mini-skirt and three-inch heels. 

Suddenly, Annabeth was transported to nine years earlier, when Rachel Elizabeth Dare swept into her life and almost stole her best friend from her. She took a deep breath, gripping her son tightly as she tried to clear the anger clouding her vision. Annabeth Jackson doesn't get jealous, she told herself. But she couldn't tear her gaze away from the woman's close proximity to her husband, her manicured hand lightly touching his arm. Percy, oblivious as always, didn't seem to mind the woman's obvious lack of boundaries, as he laughed at something she said. 

Annabeth tried to rationalize her feelings, twisting her wedding rings once more, partly to remind herself that Percy had chosen her. He had chosen her, and Charlie, and Zoe, and Silena. But it didn't help as much as she had hoped, especially when she saw the woman start to lean slightly, likely to try to draw Percy's attention to her chest. Annabeth stopped thinking clearly, walking briskly to an open spot near Percy, but out of his view. She would never live it down if he knew she was jealous. 

Annabeth planned on waiting out the conversation, but Charlie had other plans. Soon after she set him down, he began tugging on her hand, protesting their seated position away from his father. "Mommy, I want to see Daddy," he whined, and she almost relented when she looked into his sea-green eyes that rivaled his father's. But she stood her ground, instead pointing to a nearby play area where a few children around Charlie's age were playing. "Why don't you go over there, baby? Once daddy's done talking to that nice - she grimaced as she said the word - woman, I'll have him come over to see you." Charlie pursed his lips in thought before nodding, throwing his tiny arms around Annabeth's frame before running off. She watched for a few moments to make sure he got settled before turning back to the predicament she was facing. 

The woman had been joined by another woman, who looked almost identical to the first. Annabeth clenched her fists, trying to think of a way to catch Percy's attention without walking up to him and the two women vying for his attention. But no matter how long she stared in his direction, he never glanced up, causing Annabeth to become increasingly more jealous. Before she could calm down and think rationally, she shot up, adjusting her skirt and tightening the fabric of her blouse. "Two can play at this game," she muttered as she walked towards her clueless husband. The first woman caught sight of her, narrowing her eyes as she registered Annabeth's determined glare. 

Annabeth came up behind Percy and gently placed her hand on his arm. At first he jumped, but when he glanced down at her hand, she could see his expression soften and he turned around, a wide smile on his face. Annabeth momentarily forgot her anger as she looked into his deep green eyes, admiring the face of the man she loved. "Annabeth," he exclaimed in surprise, pulling her into a tight hug. She sunk into his embrace, breathing in his familiar oceanic scent. When she pulled back, she fought to keep the smug smile off of her face as she took in unveiled anger in both of the womens' expressions. 

"This is Jackie and Sarah," Percy began, pointing at the first woman, followed by the second. "They're the daughters of the university's president," he explained. How surprising, Annabeth thought to herself. "Yeah," Jackie spoke up, a possessive look on her face. "We were just telling Percy here how amazing he was today," she purred, wrapping her hand around his arm again. "We were hoping he could teach us a thing or two," Sarah added on, and Annabeth wasn't entirely sure if they were talking about Percy's marine biology skills anymore. The thought only made her angrier. 

She spun towards Percy, purposefully running her hand down his arm and twisting a blonde curl around her finger. She noted triumphantly the look on Percy's face as he gulped. "Charlie wants to see you," she told him in a sickly-sweet voice, one that was dripping with underlying anger. She hoped he would pick up on it. "He's been waiting since the show finished. He's so excited to tell you all about what he saw." Percy's face registered a mix of emotions, confusion standing out above the rest.

"Of course I want to see him," he replied slowly, watching Annabeth's face. She knew he wasn't sure how to react, but she was too upset to care. "But I have to finish this conversation," he finished, motioning towards Jackie and Sarah. Annabeth almost strangled him, shooting him a withering glare. "Of course, honey. I'll wait." Suddenly, Jackie spoke up. "Honey? Wait, are you two together?" Annabeth plastered on the fakest smile she could muster, holding her left hand up to clearly display her wedding rings. "Five years," she answered, her voice tight. Annabeth almost laughed at how quickly Jackie and her sisters' faces fell when they registered what Annabeth meant. 

Percy shot Annabeth an odd look before turning back to the girls, but Jackie was already sliding her purse onto her shoulder. "We better be going," she muttered, pulling her sister away who was still eyeing Percy. "Don't you want to set up a lesson?" Percy called after them, ignoring Annabeth's glare trained on him. "No need," Jackie replied before stomping away. Percy still looked like a lost puppy while Annabeth was practically shaking from anger. "Gods, Percy!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "You're just as oblivious as you were when we were fifteen!" Percy spun around to face her, confusion and hurt etched across his face. "Beth, what are you talking about? Why are you acting so weird?" Annabeth rolled her eyes so hard she was surprised it didn't hurt. "Forget it," she snapped, spinning on her heel. "Let's go find Charlie. He's been looking for you for hours." Percy jogged to catch up with her, the click of her heels against the linoleum floor filling the tense silence between them. 

"Annabeth," he pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong." She sighed, blinking away the tears forming in her eyes. It wasn't Percy's fault, and she knew that. She was projecting her insecurities onto him, and she loathed herself for that. She tried to hide the tears, but Percy noticed them too quickly, just as she knew he would. He grabbed her hand, tugging her into a nearby office that she realized with mild surprise was his. He shut the door behind them, closing the blinds and stepping up to her, grasping her hands. "Beth, you need to talk to me." She refused to look him in the eye, shaking her head. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep back the biting remarks bubbling to the surface. 

Percy groaned in frustration, shoving a hand into his hair. Annabeth glanced up at him, her breath catching. He fixed his eyes on her. "Gods, Anna. I can't fix anything if you won't tell me what is wrong!" he exclaimed after a few seconds of silence. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're just so...so.." she trailed off as she realized she couldn't put into words what she was feeling. So she didn't. Annabeth stepped up to her husband, fisting the front of his shirt in her hand and smashing her lips against his. She could feel him stiffen, but she continued to kiss him, trying desperately to ignore the tears trailing down her cheeks. After a few agonizing seconds, he pulled her against him by the waist and kissed her back, digging his hand into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel herself calming down as his lips moved against hers, her heartbeat slowing into a more comfortable pace. 

Annabeth pulled back, opening her eyes and taking him in. His cheeks and lips were red, his jet black hair messy and falling into his emerald-green eyes. She had never been more in love. She wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and buried herself in his arms, pressing her face into his chest. "I'm sorry, Perce," she whispered and allowed him to pull her back to look her in the eye. "What happened?" he asked, and she looked at the ground for a moment before pulling her gaze back up. "Perce, those girls were flirting with you. Shamelessly. As a wife, it killed me to witness that. It was like being transported back to Mt. Saint Helens and the Labyrinth." Percy's face filled with understanding as he processed her words. "Oh, Wise Girl, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." She laughed in spite of her mood, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth in response. "I know you like to believe everyone has positive intentions, Seaweed Brain. But it doesn't always work like that." 

His green eyes sparkled with something akin to adoration as he nodded. "I know, Beth. I know." He pulled her back into his arms, rocking them back and forth for a few moments. "I guess I am irresistible," he spoke after a few minutes, causing Annabeth to pull back and roll her eyes, smacking his arm. "No, you're not." He grinned, using his finger to tip her chin upwards. "Then explain this," he gestured between them. Annabeth glared at him. "Bad judgement." She began to turn away when he gripped her waist, pulling her back into another kiss that left her breathless. She couldn't help but smile. "C'mon, Perce. Let's go see our son." His face lit up and he grabbed her hand, pulling her out of his office and in the direction of the children's play place, the one place he knew Annabeth would be comfortable leaving their son. 

Charlie was in the middle of climbing the monkey bars when he glanced over, his gaze fixing first on Annabeth and then his father. His tiny face lit up as he jumped down, sprinting over to where his parents were standing. "Daddy!" he yelled as he jumped into his father's outstretched arms. Annabeth couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she watched two of her favorite people in the world embrace. "C'mon, buddy. Let's go home," Percy said, grabbing Annabeth's hand as they walked out of the university. 

**

Annabeth glanced up as Percy walked out of the bathroom, a towel slung around his shoulders as he searched in the dresser for a shirt. He glanced over at her, a suspicious grin spread across his face. "What?" she asked, eyeing her husband. "You were jealous, Beth." She glared at him, heat filling her cheeks, causing him to erupt into laughter. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring harder. Percy pulled his shirt on before climbing in next to her, immediately pulling her against him. She remained stiff, fighting to keep from smiling. Percy leaned down, his face softening. "You're mine, Beth. I chose you, and this family. We're together, and that's all that matters." Her heart melted as she leaned up and captured his lips, kissing him with everything she had. "I love you, Perce," she whispered before curling up next to him and closed her eyes, knowing what she had was real. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that this did not turn out how I planned it. I was listening to sad music when I wrote it and it became a bit more angsty than I was planning, but overall I am pretty satisfied with it. 
> 
> Annabeth may be a bit OOC in this but I tried my best to keep her canon-compliant. Also the timeframe may seem a bit confusing but it's around the same time as "we're more than just our history" - instead following Percy's career. 
> 
> I would like say a huge thank you for the mind-blowing amount of support on "we're more than just our history", I never ever thought it would gain as much traction as it did. From the bottom of my heart, thank you! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this one, I know I did :)


End file.
